


cat got your appetite?

by merumoth



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Ice Cream, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merumoth/pseuds/merumoth
Summary: "Cat got your tongue?" alpha's licking his lips from ice cream that wasn't on his lips in the first place. "Or... your appetite."(set during ep 12.)(someone i was talking to mentioned this crack ship, and that they'd had a spontaneous idea in ep 12. i may have accidentally spent an hour spontaneously 'writing' this absolute mess. i'm not sorry, except for the fact that i posted this almost entirely lowercase trash here.)





	cat got your appetite?

**Author's Note:**

> the idea: that futoshi was very confused why everyone else was, more or less, freaking out while alpha kissed ichigo's hand. is it really better than eating? how?
> 
> and then alpha looked up. i quote the end of their snippet:  
> "The boy looked up and, I swear on Papa, his eyes were on me. Definitely not, but I felt my heart - no - chest; this must be fear. I felt my cheeks flare up. After all, I stared at a stranger and got caught. That's all there was to this."

(when they were all at the garden, there must have been some point they'd been given some lunch...  
the whole child lab scene weighing them down has everyone there not being super hungry.   
but futoshi is dealing with it via comfort food.   
when the others had scattered for the moment, largely supervised in whatever small area they're allowed, he's there finishing up the last bit of soup.)

 

\-- he stares at the bowl. there's still broth in there. his face's reflection doesn't hold any comfort, nor did lunch.  
it's surprising, then, when there's suddenly a clink of a bowl on the chair next to his.   
  
it's a little bowl of ice cream. very pale hands.   
alpha sits down with hardly a word.

meanwhile, futoshi jumps to attention in the chair, much like times when nana shows up to scold them.  
alpha has a spoon of chocolate in his mouth when he looks over, a little amusement in the way the corner of his lips widen, just a little bit.   
_now_ his eyes are undeniably meeting futoshi's. there isn't anyone else in the room.   
  
hello to these warm cheeks, that's more than enough flustering--   
"Cat got your tongue?" alpha's licking his lips from ice cream that wasn't on his lips in the first place. "Or... your appetite."

how is futoshi supposed to even answer? his mind's blank like a slate and his body's so tense.  
  
"You looked a little embarrassed earlier," alpha points the spoon in another direction, "almost as much as Code 15."   
futoshi is _shivering_ but he isn't aware if it's a fearful kind, or otherwise.   
"Surely you've seen Iota before? She enjoys _kisses_ ..."   
  
\-- but it's not true, futoshi has juuust enough mind to shake his head a lot more vigorously than necessary.   
to which alpha puts the spoon back down in the bowl, even though he still doesn't remove his hand. his other hand rests on his chin.   
"Hmmm."   
  
it takes futoshi a little longer to recover his mind this time, but it does come back, just in time.   
alpha isn't shy about stealing his mind again, though. "... Would you like to?" he has this innocent smile, but the implication isn't innocent--   
and yet the response futoshi gives is another? nod? he didn't anticipate this question? or his response?

"Ah, very well." alpha's attention turns back to the ice cream in the bowl, the spoon scooping up more than a little bit, and he's putting it to futoshi's lips now. "Say 'aah'."  
deja vu. but he opens wide for it anyway. alpha's attention is entirely on his face?   
  
"And close... "   
futoshi does just as asked.   
the spoon isn't removed from his mouth even as he's licking the ice cream off of it. once alpha pulls it out, it's put right back in the bowl. another little scoop onto the spoon, but this time the ice cream ends up in alpha's mouth with a small hum of enjoyment. maybe futoshi had been right -- this ice cream tastes _delicious_ \-- and he's relaxing with a hum of his own. this isn't so bad. maybe. until he looks back down.   
  
when did alpha's face get that close to his own??

rather than his head being pulled away like he tried to do, futoshi's head is just pulled closer. the ice cream's still into his mouth. alpha's face is right there, and without the context, futoshi would be deathly afraid for his nose being bitten off, but--  
instead, alpha's eyes flutter shut as his head tilts just slightly to one side. futoshi's mind left again, and the only thing left behind is the physical sensation. alpha's lips are soft, softer than the melted ice cream in their mouths, a little cold, and the fluttering feeling in futoshi's stomach felt warmer than his cheeks still were.   
for a bit, futoshi stays completely still, but alpha's hand on the back of his head tugs him closer. their lips don't feel so cold, but neither does the tongue poking at futoshi's lips feel-- _wait_ \--   
  
this time, he doesn't pull away, but instead, melts just like the ice cream.   
a little lick from alpha, right between both of futoshi's lips, lets alpha poke futoshi's tongue with his own. it... it's warm too, tastes like ice cream, it's impossible to think of anything else and futoshi has _no_ idea what's happening, but it's amazing.

  
alpha spends a little time twirling his tongue on futoshi's, and a little more of the sweet taste in different places on his taste buds. and then alpha takes his time pulling away, too, an entirely too long lick along futoshi's lower lip.   
  
that's it. he's staring so dumbfounded at alpha's smile as he pulls his face away.

while alpha licks his lips, futoshi has a horrible time trying to process that kisses may not be inferior after all--  
"Ahh, time passes so quickly... "   
futoshi does absolutely nothing besides swallow the ice cream left there in the aftermath. he watches alpha, watches the movement of alpha's lips, apparently saving comprehension for later.   
"You'd best catch up with them after you finish," alpha says, standing up and scooting the bowl of ice cream over in front of futoshi.   
  
once alpha's headed out, opening the door, futoshi feels obligated for some reason to stand up and speak his appreciation. "Y-yes, thank you--"

  
which makes his embarrassment so much worse when alpha looks back at him with nothing but confusion. even though it quickly turns to a gentle laugh. "You're welcome."   
  
and _then_ the door closes.   
futoshi doesn't touch the ice cream, but he touches his lips after a bit of staring at the door.

  
... didn't hiro say that kisses are something you do with someone special?

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm... pretty certain that no one else has seen zero two kiss hiro but i doooon't remember for sure?)


End file.
